020914doirryspor
02:40 GT: ((ok so this is in person)) 02:40 GA: (( how )) 02:40 GT: ((well ryspor does still have a towerself yknow)) 02:41 GA: (( oh, right )) 02:41 GA: (( better not close the door behind you because its one way 02:41 GA: )) 02:41 GT: ((ehehe)) 02:41 GA: (( if you dont mention seriad and leon im going to slice your throat )) 02:41 GT: ((mmk so you're in your room rn yeah)) 02:41 GT: ((why do you think he's here)) 02:41 GA: (( yeah youd better knock )) 02:43 GT: ~Doir iʃ in hiʃ room doing whatever the heck he doeʃ in there, when a yelp and a lovd thvmping noiʃe can be heard ovtʃide.~ 02:43 GA: Doir walks over to the door. "okay dude, dont let the door close because itll lock us both in, okay?" 02:45 GT: ~Ryʃpor iʃ lying prone on the floor, ʃlowly getting vp with a groan of pain and frvʃtration. "Right, yeʃ, coming in." He wobbleʃ in, ʃeeming very vnʃteady on hiʃ feet for ʃome reaʃon.~ 02:45 GA: Doir quickly jams his laptop in the door as Ryspor walks in. "aha, there we are. what was that noise?" 02:46 GT: ~Ryʃpor tvrnʃ to anʃwer, bvt only moveʃ one leg, reʃvlting in the other tripping him vp, and he fallʃ to the floor vnceremoniovʃly again. Mvffled cvrʃing can be heard throvgh the carpet.~ 02:47 GA: "um, what are you doing" 02:48 GT: ~He beginʃ to ʃtand back vp, then decideʃ againʃt it and ʃitʃ on the floor, both legʃ ʃtill together. "Attempting to get vʃed to having legʃ again."~ 02:49 GA: "youll have to explain that one because im not at the level where i can read minds" 02:50 GT: ~He ʃighʃ. "To make a ʃhort ʃtory even ʃhorter, my entire team haʃ been tvrned into ʃome form of proto-ʃeadweller."~ 02:51 GA: "wait... leg use... oh my god aRE YOU ALL MERMAIDS? :O" 02:51 GA: "shit i shouldve joined your team" 02:52 GT: ~"There'ʃ a WORD for vʃ?"~ 02:53 GA: "yes and a movie! the little mermaid! too bad i didnt show it to you that one time or youd be super prepared for this" 02:55 GT: ~"Well, it'ʃ not TERRIBLY diʃʃimilar from my original form, jvʃt a lot more aerodynamic and with mvch leʃʃ clothing."~ 02:56 GA: "oh man, i need to come to your land sometime- er, do you have a way of changing your legs back, or are you going to have to make a deal with a-" Doir shudders for a second, thinking. "-tentaclelady" 02:59 GT: ~"Well, not a tentacle-lady, per ʃe. More of a mermaid wizard." He glanceʃ over caʃvally at Doir at thiʃ point. "He goeʃ by the name of Leon Medeiʃ."~ 02:59 GA: Doir's mouth hangs wide open. "l-leon?! hes alive?!" 02:59 GT: ~"Highly aged by Jack, bvt, yeʃ. He iʃ very mvch alive."~ 03:00 GA: "oh my god is he okay? how old is he is he still under 18?" 03:01 GT: ~"I'm not an expert on hvman ageʃ, mind yov, bvt...I'd ʃay perhapʃ 50 or ʃo Earth yearʃ."~ 03:01 GA: "aw shit, hes not legal any more! i mean um, oh no, he has less years of life left. i think he said hed have full powers after like, 30, though, so does he have full powers? omg does he remember me? does he have alzheimers?" 03:02 GA: "is he still a virgin?!" 03:03 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃtandʃ vp qvickly. "Calm down, yeʃ, he rememberʃ yov all, he haʃ fvll powerʃ, and yeʃ, he iʃ ʃtill a virgin." He frownʃ. "Thovgh perhapʃ not for mvch longer."~ 03:03 GA: "..." 03:04 GA: "oh my god does he have a wife? or a husband?! and im with- AW SHIT." 03:04 GA: "damn, too little too late" 03:04 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ exceedingly vncomfortable all of a ʃvdden. "I...no, he doeʃn't have a wife."~ 03:05 GA: "unmarried? whos he gonna screw?" 03:05 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ away aʃ he anʃwerʃ. "...Apparently, ʃeriad."~ 03:06 GA: "... AW DOUBLE SHIT." 03:06 GT: ~"I-It waʃ not her intention to volvnteer! ʃhe offered to be hiʃ apprentice withovt realizing what it entailed."~ 03:07 GA: Doir looks visibly angry now. "god DAMNIT first leon is back, second hes OLD, third im already in a relationship, and fourth now hes COURTING MY MATESPRIT!" 03:08 GA: Doir sighs. "this is literally the worst way finding out hes alive could have gone" 03:08 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ very, very tempted to ʃhooʃhpap him.~ 03:08 GA: "did you at least tell him im alive and id love to be his apprentice?" 03:11 GT: ~"...I covld offer, I ʃvppoʃe. I don't know what good it wovld do. I think he may be carrying a torch for ʃeriad."~ 03:11 GA: "omg please tell him about me... hm, i wonder if seriad and i can both be his apprentices..." 03:13 GA: "i mean, maybe hes polyamarous. i always kinda thought he was asexual? because of the whole virgin wizard thing hed have to be, anyway" 03:14 GA: "but yeah defo tell him about me" 03:15 GT: ~Ryʃpor nodʃ. "I'll make ʃvre to do ʃo at my earlieʃt convenience."~ 03:16 GA: Doir nods gratefully. "thank you. so, anything else happen on your cool mermaid adventure? haha, how bad did vejant do?" 03:16 GA: "ooh, and did meowface or whoever join any teams?" 03:19 GT: ~Ryʃpor takeʃ on a very ʃvllen look. "Vejant did...leʃʃ than ʃtellar. How can ʃomeone that DENʃE poʃʃibly have ʃVRVIVED thiʃ long?" He frownʃ deeper. "And Meovet joined my team, the ʃmvg little miʃandriʃt." He beginʃ ʃvlkily mvttering abovt ʃhowing her who'ʃ a good leader.~ 03:21 GA: "hahah yeah i think vejants dreamself is probably dead by now, considering his amazing performance in front of the black queen. oh, and- okay theres no way im going to remember her name- is mean? i thought she was a bit cranky about me falling in her slime thing, thanks for that by the way" 03:22 GT: ~"ʃhe DEʃERVED it."~ 03:22 GA: "yeah but i really didnt like that, and i blabbed about her secret to like, the first person i saw after waking up" 03:23 GA: "like seriously im the worst at secrets" 03:24 GT: ~"Vgh, I ʃvppoʃe ʃhe'ʃ on the team now, ʃo there'ʃ no reaʃon to hide her exiʃtence anymore, bvt ʃtill."~ 03:24 GA: "are yall gonna vote her off? ugh, shed love my team, it almost all girls, id feel bad about nate though" 03:24 GA: *its 03:25 GA: "oh, and if you vote vejant off, hes probably going to double die..." 03:26 GT: ~"Oh, no, we won't vote her off. ʃhe'ʃ been far too VʃEFVL to the grovp to jvʃtify that."~ 03:26 GA: "ah, then who do you think youll vote off? i mean, kikates got two lives, seriad has two lives, vejant is probably going to lose a life soon, so..." 03:30 GT: ~"Vgh, I don't know! What if I make the wrong deciʃion? What if I doom ʃomeone accidentally? What if I fail aʃ a leader?" He lookʃ over at Doir. "What if I'm already failing?"~ 03:31 GA: "try harder, of course! i fail all the time and im still failing because actually im not getting much better..." Doir trails off, and thinks for a moment. "but now im dishin out sick justice burns, so, s'all good." 03:32 GA: "though our imps are like, super huge computer bird armored spider dudes, and aura did something scary and became one sort of" 03:32 GA: "oh and there are hundreds of them currently looking for us" 03:33 GT: ~"Bvt I've never led anything! I'm completely new at thiʃ ʃort of thing, and I have ʃo mvch COMPETITION. Kikate'ʃ ʃo reaʃonable and thinkʃ thingʃ ovt ʃo well, and he jvʃt natvrally takeʃ charge, and then there'ʃ MEOVET, who alwayʃ implementʃ my ideaʃ a half ʃecond before I can and i jvʃt feel ʃo damn INFERIOR next to them!"~ 03:34 GA: "idk, its just not your strong suit, maybe. show them up with some sick moves or just do what i do and be kind of a detriment to your team but make it look like youre doing something helpful sometimes" 03:37 GT: ~"I can't do that! I'm ʃvppoʃed to be their leader! It'ʃ MY LAND, for fv-for crying ovt lovd! Bvt NO, it'ʃ KIKATE AND MEOVET the AMAZING LEADERʃHIP DVO and VEJANT the BOY BLVNDER and AGHHHHHHHHHH" Ryʃpor bvrieʃ hiʃ face in hiʃ handʃ.~ 03:38 GA: "but is it really your fault? my team doesnt really need a leader, we all just kinda do things and dont really fuck up now that we lost dean, maybe your team just sucks and you should talk to kikate and meowlady and talk it out?" 03:41 GT: ~"Kikate will probably liʃten, I ʃvppoʃe. I don't know abovt Meovet, thovgh."~ 03:42 GT: ~"Vgh, I ʃhovld find Libby aʃ ʃoon aʃ poʃʃible. I've been letting my ʃtreʃʃ bvild vp far too mvch."~ 03:47 GA: Doir looks away, and his shoulders drop ever so slightly as he realizes the implications of what Ryspor just said. "oh, so are you moirails with libby now?... null wasnt just lying to uh, nevermind no reason." 03:48 GT: ~Ryʃpor winceʃ. "...Yeʃ. I'm ʃorry."~ 03:49 GA: "no, dont say sorry, heheh ive moved on too." Doir sits next to him on the floor. "*tlaloc* pale-asked me out the other day" 03:50 GT: ~"...Goodneʃʃ. Really? What did yov ʃay?"~ 03:51 GA: "hahahah i politely said no. he was really surprised when i showed off my transformation and then called me a bamf for not caring. kind of a dickish thing to say, really" 03:52 GT: ~"Hahaha. ʃtill an aʃʃ, even in the face of impending death."~ 03:53 GA: "the dumbass didnt even believe that jack would kill him! assumed it was just big talk and no bite, probably imposing some of his own flawed traits on others to cope." 03:55 GT: ~"Haha, are yov ʃERIOVʃ? He'ʃ killed MVLTIPLE PEOPLE, I don't think he'ʃ abovt to change hiʃ mind and ʃtart inviting people over for tea and crvmpetʃ."~ 03:56 GA: "yeah, like, 'yo underscore hows underscore it underscore hangin underscore tlaloc underscore would underscore ya underscore like underscore some underscore cake?' ugh, and then hes gonna end up on my team" 03:57 GT: ((he actually said the underscores out lOUD NEVER CHANGE DOIR)) 03:57 GA: (( yep )) 03:57 GA: (( and he messed up basically everything about jacks writing style )) 03:58 GA: (( he said a question mark, he said things like yo, and hes heard jack talk out loud and probably used the wrong tones )) 03:58 GT: ~"Oh, ʃo it ʃtill behaveʃ like a regvlar team, deʃpite all the killing?"~ 03:58 GT: ((doir is best imitator)) 04:00 GA: "what? our team just kinda mopes around and then every once in a while does something, how does your work? do you guys have cake and tea parties?" 04:00 GA: *yours 04:00 GT: ~"...Qvite honeʃtly, ovr team iʃ a bit of a hotʃpot for relationʃhip drama. At timeʃ I feel aʃ if I'm in a ʃoap opera."~ 04:01 GA: "well, we are in a soap opera on derse, created by scarlet- aw crap, i shouldve asked for some dvd copies of it while we were in the astrolabe!" 04:02 GT: ~"I'm ʃvddenly very glad I waʃ on Proʃpit."~ 04:03 GA: "aw, i never even got to see one... though i suppose what with the war theyre probably going to be put on hiatus" 04:05 GT: ~"Oh, yeʃ, the war. How iʃ that progreʃʃing, incidentally? Or have yov made yovr daring eʃcape already?"~ 04:05 GA: "oh yeah how do you think i was at the astrolabe? libby helped me be free like, ages ago" 04:05 GA: "and null still wont give me all of my shit back, incidentally" 04:06 GA: "in order to get my tiara back, i had to be felt up by some disgusting tentacle net thing for 15 minutes! and then i took it off, and fell asleep and now im here" 04:07 GA: "being a magical girl kind of sucks in regard to tentacles" 04:07 GT: ~"Tentacle...net thing." Ryʃpor trieʃ very hard not to viʃvalize it.~ 04:08 GA: "the other day, she nearly killed me by throwing my medusa head that shoots NAPALM at me! admittedly, she also threw a suit and a xenomorph cosplay, but it was still dangerous! also, i had just repaired her robo eyes, she should have been more thankful!" 04:08 GA: "fuckin, augh, jeez, null is such a dick" 04:09 GT: ~"Well, ʃhe'ʃ jvʃt...very ʃtrong-willed, I feel."~ 04:10 GA: "nah-ah! just a dick!" 04:12 GT: ~"There'ʃ more to her perʃonality than jvʃt dickiʃhneʃʃ, yov know! No one iʃ ever 'jvʃt a dick'."~ 04:12 GA: "im strong willed, but at least id give someone their items back and i wouldnt immedietly bang the villain" 04:12 GA: "and i know she has more of a personality, shes been nice sometimes but rn im pissed at her so ill care enough to be angry for at least probably a few more hours" 04:14 GT: ~Ryʃpor raiʃeʃ hiʃ handʃ in a placating geʃtvre. "All right, fvme all yov wiʃh. There'ʃ no need to get tetchy abovt it."~ 04:14 GA: "heheheh im playin tetchris here with my fumes" 04:15 GT: ~"Haha, wovldn't it all jvʃt ʃort of blend together into a big fvme clovd, thovgh?"~ 04:16 GA: Doir makes some shapes with his hands in the air. "well, theyre all different colors, maybe they have different densities or we could freeze them into a solid for tetchris use" 04:17 GT: ~"Do the different colorʃ indicate the type of fvming or ʃomething? Orange for qveʃt fvming, pvrple for player fvming, etcetera?"~ 04:18 GA: "yeah, and probably green for self loathing, and maybe bright red for sexual frustration. ooh, and maybe blue for anger at the universe" 04:20 GT: ~"Ooh, what ʃort of blve? Iʃ it a cervlean, or more of a cobalt? Thiʃ covld be IMPORTANT."~ 04:20 GA: "probably cobalt blue, yknow? feels like the color that the machine that the universe is would prefer." 04:20 GA: (( getes favorite color, yo )) 04:20 GT: ((ehehe)) 04:21 GT: ~Ryʃpor conʃiderʃ for a moment. "It doeʃ ʃeem right, doeʃn't it?"~ 04:21 GA: "yeah, it really does" 04:22 GA: "you definitely need to see and show your team the little mermaid, though" 04:23 GA: "actually, will any of your teams' computers even work underwater?" 04:24 GT: ~"I'm not ʃvre. I know the ʃcarftop doeʃn't work, conʃidering what itʃ brief bath in the moat ovtʃide Avroch'ʃ caʃtle did to it. I'd aʃʃvme the other compvterʃ wovld react ʃimilarly."~ 04:24 GA: "dont you have any underwater computers? i mean, you are an aquatic troll, or 'seadweller' or whatever, with fins and stuff." 04:25 GA: "do your computers have fins" 04:25 GT: ~Ryʃpor giggleʃ a bit at the mental image. "Well, no, I'm afraid I don't. I lived above the water, ʃo I never had the need for one."~ 04:27 GA: "whyd you live above the water? though, i guess i understand that having everything be all wet all the time would really suck" 04:27 GA: "i mean im assuming seadwellers usually dwell in the sea here" 04:27 GA: "otherwise thats a useless question" 04:28 GT: ~"My lvʃvʃ, being a land-dwelling creatvre, waʃ vnable to breathe vnderwater, ʃo I waʃ forced to adjvʃt for that."~ 04:29 GA: "oh." Doir looks forward, whoops brought the topic to his dead parent again. 04:29 GA: "so, uh, do you want a henshin pen?" 04:30 GT: ~"Ooh, yeʃ pleaʃe, if yov don't mind that iʃ." He chvckleʃ embarraʃʃedly. "Forgive the enthvʃiaʃm. I've been waiting for qvite a while to get my handʃ on one of them."~ 04:31 GA: "yeah, everyone and their matesprit- talkin about jossik here- wants a mavico-brand henshin pen. yall are lucky i managed to stumble upon a way to make them." 04:33 GT: ~"Oh? I thovght yov had the captcha code for a blank pen. Iʃ there another method?"~ 04:34 GA: "oh, no, im talking about that blank pen. i actually dont have the code anymore, still working on that, but apparently to get any items from null i need to be tentacle'd" 04:38 GT: ((hey there stranger)) 04:38 GA: (( my mommy told me not to talk to strangers go away )) 04:39 GT: ((but you are the stranger :OOO)) 04:39 GA: (( gasp! plot twiiiist! )) 04:40 GA: "so yeah, ill hit you up with a pen asap" 04:41 GT: ~"Excellent! Thank yov again."~ 04:41 GA: "no probs, just make sure whatever you combine it with has wings- you said your larping character, right? glue some wings on." 04:42 GT: ~"Well, I think I loʃt that figvrine dvring my dvnking in the moat, ʃo I may need to move on to Plan B, which I have yet to determine the natvre of."~ 04:43 GA: "aw, that sucks, you lost your items too?" 04:43 GT: ~"Vgh, yeʃ. Another perk of the 'Jvʃt Add Water' modvʃ."~ 04:43 GA: "pffft" 04:44 GA: "hair modus is way better" 04:44 GT: ~"...Hair modvʃ? How doeʃ THAT work?"~ 04:44 GA: Doir shakes his head, and a lump of twink food and a blanket fall out of his hair. 04:45 GA: "i dont really have much on this self, but i can summon things into my hair and captchalogue them from my hair" 04:45 GT: ~Ryʃpor iʃ ʃimvltaneovʃly faʃcinated and profovndly diʃtvrbed.~ 04:45 GA: "im not really sure how it would work if i had shorter hair but itd probably have cool sparkly effects im sure" 04:46 GA: "its kinda weird to captchalogue big things, i just kinda put my head against them to do so" 04:46 GT: ~"...I think I may jvʃt ʃtick with my modvʃ for now."~ 04:47 GA: "hahah but how could it be better than this?" Doir shoves his blanket and food back into his hair, and laughs. 04:47 GA: "i can clean my hair, from within my hair. and instant showers." 04:48 GT: ~"I'm ʃtill trying to wrap my head arovnd the logiʃticʃ of it."~ 04:49 GA: "i can wrap my head around it just fine" 04:49 GA: "its not like my stuff is actually stored in my hair" 04:49 GA: "its just like, i put it there in order to captchalogue it" 04:50 GT: ~"Haha, yov can't very well wrap yovr head arovnd it, aʃ it'ʃ wrapped arovnd yovr head, no?"~ 04:51 GA: "well..." Doir pushes his hair spikes around, trying to figure that one out. "...shut your mouth." He says it in a playful friend way, though. 04:52 GA: "oh, dude, i told you about the matrix, or at least i think i mentioned it, but i didnt tell you the whole thing" 04:53 GT: ~"Oh, yeʃ, yovr brief ʃojovrn into the world of compvterʃ. I expect I'll find it more intereʃting now I've calmed down a tad, ahaha."~ 04:53 GA: "so, as it turns out, my backdoor hack is just a way to enter the coding of the universe, because the universe is actually technology or something, and i made friends and enemies and changed a hammer to be jpegy" 04:53 GA: "and something about skaia too. not sure what it meant, but there was a gateway to it" 04:54 GA: "and charles dutton was there, but maybe wasnt sentient, and i slayed some dialogue boxes, and i flaildanced on some infinite code, and i made a tron bike and tokyo drifted my way out." 04:54 GT: ~"That ʃeemʃ...incredibly dangerovʃ and very eaʃy to completely ʃcrew vp. At leaʃt the only caʃvalty waʃ a hammer."~ 04:54 GA: "oh and there were evil skaia skeleton heads and lots of shades" 04:56 GT: ~"ʃhadeʃ aʃ in ʃpectreʃ?"~ 04:56 GA: "no, like, rad dude eyewear shades" 04:57 GA: "and there was a cursor, and i could edit the code, which is how i made a tron bike, but that faded away when i came to the real world" 04:58 GT: ~"What'ʃ Tron?"~ 04:59 GA: "gosh, we missed some important movies during that movie session, didnt we? we need to have a movie session two: electric boogaloo" 04:59 GA: "maybe in the astrolabe with more people, and popcorn- but only if we dont all die on our worlds which seems likely for my team rn" 05:00 GT: ~"Well, I have a few hovrʃ to kill before Leon ʃvmmonʃ vʃ back. Perhapʃ we covld have a mini movie marathon? We covld watch The Little Mermaid, and Tron, and whatever egregiovʃ holeʃ in my lack of hvman cvltvre need filling."~ 05:02 GA: "yes, we must do that." Doir looks wistfully away. "its a shame that everyone died, we ill never see so many movies and tv shows now... and oh gosh, the end to webcomics and stuff too!" 05:03 GA: (( we ill? uuugh typing )) 05:04 GA: "oh my god" 05:04 GA: "beyonce died" 05:05 GT: ~"...Andrew Hvʃʃie will never finiʃh Arenaheld."~ 05:05 GT: ((did you know andrew hussie is a valid troll name)) 05:05 GT: ((it's glorious)) 05:05 GA: (( yes )) 05:05 GT: ((and so very very meta)) 05:06 GA: "oh, you guys have andrew hussie too? duuuude, i love arenaheld" 05:07 GT: ~"We were ʃo cloʃe to coming ovt of the Terapavʃe, too!"~ 05:07 GA: "no way man, he was definitely going to go way past 3/14 despite how much it would have worked" 05:08 GA: "i mean, he had to finish a whole two acts! and make that mystery romance game!" 05:09 GT: ~"Fair enovgh, bvt wepavʃed at ʃvch a critical moment! And then he annovnceʃ that the next vpdate will be the laʃt? I waʃ reeling for DAYʃ."~ 05:09 GT: ((*we paused)) 05:10 GA: "and it was such a tease after our short relief from the zergopause, yknow?" 05:10 GT: ((zERGOPAUSE)) 05:10 GA: (( i had to think of something so, terrans, zergs, )) 05:11 GT: ((i was just going up the rungs on the byte measurements)) 05:11 GT: ((giga, mega, tera)) 05:11 GA: (( oh )) 05:11 GT: ((or well mega, giga, tera)) 05:11 GA: (( too bad there isnt a third or there could be a protosspause )) 05:12 GT: ((ehehe)) 05:12 GA: (( or a petapause by your rules nyeh )) 05:12 GT: ((ehehe)) 05:12 GT: ((again)) 05:12 GT: ((i guess)) 05:15 GA: "alright, lets have movie sleepover two electric boogaloo, with important classics from both of our cultures we failed to show each other last time" 05:16 GA: "im showin you every disney movie you dont have, yo" 05:16 GT: ~"I'll...ʃhow yov thingʃ in ʃpirit, I ʃvppoʃe. I really need to find my hive ʃoon."~ 05:16 GA: "and this time maybe ill keep the papers i write about my findings on our cultural similarities shorter- and, oh, yes, actually maybe we should wait until yall are safer" 05:17 GT: ((i'm trying to bring this to a stop and you just keep goinggg D: )) 05:17 GA: (( me too im sorry )) 05:18 GT: ((IT'S THE RUNAWAY TRGAIN)) 05:18 GT: ((or smth)) 05:18 GA: "anyway, go off and adventure, and i guess ill stay locked in here or something" 05:18 GA: "like rapunzel, with my copious amounts of hair, i need a prince to rescue me from my prison" 05:19 GA: "and not like, a balish prince, i mean nobility" 05:19 GT: ~"...All right, then. It waʃ nice ʃpeaking with yov, Doir." Ryʃpor ʃtandʃ vp to leave relvctantly, tvrnʃ, and fallʃ flat on hiʃ face once more, with an odd ʃort of grace.~ 05:20 GA: "hahah yeah it was nice, dont be too graceful on your exit there" Doir takes his laptop, and holds the door open with his foot, offering Ryspor a helping hand. 05:23 GT: ~"No. I have loʃt every ʃcrap of brviʃed dignity I once had. The only recovrʃe iʃ to lie here and think long and hard abovt my life." The ʃpeech iʃ ʃomewhat mvffled throvgh the carpet again, bvt the long-ʃvffering tone comeʃ throvgh lovd and clear.~ 05:24 GA: "come on, get up, babies only take like a little while to learn how to walk, shouldnt be too hard for a teenager" 05:25 GA: "well, they take like a year, but thats against the point" 05:26 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃighʃ, and heaveʃ himʃelf vp. "I've only been a 'mermaid' for a few hovrʃ, it ʃhovldn't be thiʃ HARD to readjvʃt to legʃ."~ 05:26 GA: "yeah psssh seriously get it together" 05:26 GA: "only a few hours? come on you can do better" 05:28 GT: ~"I have half a mind to teleport yov to LOLWAT right now, if only to ʃhvt yov vp abovt thiʃ whole thing. YOV try getting a tail and finʃ and thingʃ and ʃee how yov like it."~ 05:29 GA: "omg please do i want my deadself to be a mermaid" 05:29 GT: ((omg should we ask SO about this)) 05:29 GA: (( i mean shell probably say no )) 05:29 GT: ((worth a shot though)) 05:30 GA: (( but i ask basically everything crazy just to make sure i can, so lets do it )) 05:30 GT: ((it would be kind of awesome if she says yes)) 05:30 GT: ((you ask first)) 05:30 GA: (( yeah then leon and i could have sweet ghost/oldmerman sex i mean could talk about politics )) 05:30 GA: (( oh damnit fine )) 05:31 GT: ((:D)) 05:31 GA: (( now get your fishy-but-less-fishy-than-before-ass outta here )) 05:31 GT: ((wait i thought you were asking SO)) 05:32 GT: ((im confuse)) 05:32 GA: (( oh i thought you meant later )) 05:34 GA: (( get out of my roooom )) 05:34 GT: ((neverrrr)) 05:34 GT: ((i'm that one friend who always stays past their welcome)) 05:34 GA: (( fall asleep in the doorway, therefore keeping it open for me )) 05:35 GT: ~((actval doorʃtop ryʃpor tezeti)~ 05:35 GT: ((*))) 05:35 GA: (( footstools and doorstops )) 05:35 GA: (( sounds like a ship name )) 05:36 GT: ((frickle frackle we shouldn't have broken up)) 05:36 GA: (( yeah lets kill libby and have feelings jams forever )) 05:36 GA: (( OR be a shiptease )) 05:37 GT: ((decisions decisions)) 05:37 GA: (( lets tease for now and then ditch libby at the 5 year ride )) 05:38 GT: ((ehehe)) 05:38 GT: ((perfect plan)) 05:39 GA: (( get up, youre conducting this slow ass train )) 05:40 GT: ((arglebargle it doesn't FEEL right to just let this issue go though)) 05:41 GA: "hey, that might be a good idea actually, because meowth said to 'pack my bags' and libby decided shes not helping us any more..." 05:41 GA: "and, honestly, i think she might just throw me out to the tentaclemonsters and that will not be fun" 05:42 GA: "not with my past experiences with tentacles... brrrr..." 05:44 GA: "uh, ryspor? did you... fall asleep?" 05:44 GT: ((got distracted in the memo)) 05:44 GT: ((by YOU)) 05:44 GA: (( eheheheh )) 05:46 GT: ~"All right, fine, I'll conʃider it at the very leaʃt. Let me talk to Leon and ʃee what he thinkʃ firʃt." He ʃighʃ and getʃ vp off the floor. "I ʃvppoʃe I can't ʃtay here forever. Goodbye, Doir. I'll ʃee if I can get Kikate to take ʃome pictvreʃ of me with hiʃ waterproof camera." He ʃtvmbleʃ back into hiʃ room with ʃome difficvlty. Yov can hear one laʃt thvd aʃ the door ʃhvtʃ.~ 05:47 GA: "byeeeee" 05:47 GA: Doir flops into bed, immedietly falling asleep because he just spent like a million hours talking to Ryspor.